


* Lucky Star *

by Butters_Writes



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Car Sex, Cigarette Smoking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mutual crush, sex in risky places, sexual frustation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butters_Writes/pseuds/Butters_Writes
Summary: Alaya told herself not to fall in love and be involved with the Joestars, but destiny will always override willpower...
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Original Character(s), Kujo Jotaro/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	* Lucky Star *

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about a day and a half to finish, but I wanted it to be perfect. Thanks to my friend Ignis for helping inspire this jotalaya fic! :D let me know if U guys like it !

It was a cool, but tolerable night. Mr. Joestar was kind enough to give Alaya access to the van as her bed, giving her a space of her own while the others slept around the campfire. She wasn’t getting much sleep though.

Her mind was racing, she would toss and turn, unable to get comfortable. Every time she would fall into a dream state, she’d see him smirking at her, his aquamarine eyes piercing through her, seemingly penetrating to her soul. She just wanted sleep, was that too much to ask for? 

After an hour or so of restlessly flipping and flopping on her pillow, she gave up on attempting sleep. Alaya sat up, adjusting her baby pink satin nightgown to cover herself a bit more, and lit herself a cigarette. She closed her eyes, taking a long drag from it, and exhaling smoke with a deep frustrated sigh. Why did Jotaro have to be such a pain in her ass? He insulted her whenever she would point out stupid shit he would do, and he was extremely hardheaded, trying to get him to do anything that he didn’t have any direct interest in was like pulling teeth. But he made her uneasy, as sometimes she would lose her cool to cope with the fact that he had made her blush. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, attempting to get her thoughts in order. 

She took another long, tense drag from her cigarette, exhaling annoyed. She didn’t care that she was blowing smoke out of the van’s backseat windows, no one was awake anyway.

Or so she thought.

~

Jotaro wasn’t getting much sleep. It wasn’t because he was cold, his sleeping bag had been keeping him warm just fine, but his head and heart ached, making him frustrated. Every moment he tried to close his eyes and sleep, he saw her, her bright green eyes soft, and her cherry red lips plump and warm-looking. It was Alaya.

He was confused and angry. He had never felt this kind of feeling before. Sure, it was similar to the adoration and love he felt for his mother, but it wasn’t like this. It was never like this. She annoyed him, her determined and confident persona intimidating him on occasion. She was easily annoyed as well it seemed, whenever he or someone else didn’t follow through with their word or did a task in a way she didn’t believe was correct. She knew what she wanted out of life though, and had passions to prove so, and he admired that about her.

Jotaro, finally giving up his failed attempts at dozing off, sat up and pulled out a cigarette from his trousers’ front pocket, having Star light it while in his mouth. Taking a deep inhale and then exhaling a large cloud of smoke, he looked up past the campfire, looking to the van where she was supposedly sleeping. His eyes noticed something a bit out of place though, a small trail of smoke seemingly coming from the backseat where she slept. What the hell was she doing awake at an hour as late as this?  
~

Alaya took a deep breath in, sighing and shaking her head at herself in disappointment. She had told herself everyday for who knows how long, that falling for and being directly associated with The Joestars was always a bad idea. Even Miss Lisa Lisa told her to be careful around them, especially the men of the family. She was as cautious as she could be in her eyes, but she knew that she needed to honor her ancestry, she needed avengement. 

Pulling herself out of her head for a moment, she stretched out her legs, hugging the soles of her feet with her palms. Alaya let out a quiet, relieving groan, feeling her back and hips pop from released stress. Alaya sat back in a more modest position afterwards, hugging her left knee as she finished the last of her cigarette. She could hear the sounds of the quiet but calming night, easing her racing mind. 

The slight crackle of the smothering flames of the campfire, and of heavy dragging footsteps?

~

Jotaro was annoyed that Alaya too, wasn’t getting any sleep, but it intrigued him more than pissed him off. After bouncing his right leg restlessly for a good two minutes, he let out an exasperated and annoyed groan, standing up from his seated position on a rock. He slowly wandered and strode his way over to the van, trying to make his footsteps seem more drowsy and unbalanced, hoping to make it look like he had forgotten something in the vehicle, but was still half asleep. 

Jotaro eventually made his way to the backseat door of the van, where he saw the smoke coming from earlier. He adjusted his hat to cover his eyes a bit more in shadow, hoping Alaya wouldn’t notice the looming figure in the window staring at her, and to hide the small dust of pink that had found its way to his cheeks. 

Alaya was sitting where she had been sleeping, a pillow propped up behind her to support her back. She was fairly relaxed, compared to her normal headstrong and classy posture. Her blonde loose curls framing her round cheeks, and her emerald green eyes slightly catching the moonlight, making them sparkle. 

Alaya, upon hearing the ever so slight breathing coming from the window in front of her, looked up, bringing both of her toned legs toward her chest, startled. 

“Jojo! What in the hell are you doing up so late?! And why are you at the window being so brooding?! Can’t a gal enjoy a cigarette in peace?!” She punctually but somewhat aggressively whispered.

Jotaro, still standing at the van window, staring right at the now flustered and embarrassed Alaya, could feel his face becoming increasingly warm, and his mind immediately thinking how admirably cute she was acting and behaving. Not to mention he could feel his gut knotting up seeing her small toned figure in a baby pink, short, satin nightdress in the dim light. 

“I left a pack of smokes in here. I came to get them.” His voice gravelly and low, almost coming out as a breath, if it wasn’t for his baritone making it louder. 

Alaya sighed, annoyed that he failed to knock on the door, or any other sort of sign that he was polite enough to ask if someone was either asleep or awake in the vehicle. 

“Ugh, fine, you can come in, just don’t touch my things.” She exclaimed, still visibly embarrassed.

Jotaro opened the van door, taking a seat next to where Alaya’s pillows and blankets were nestled. After rummaging through the middle console in between the two front seats, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes; flipping the top of the box up and taking a cigarette out and sticking it in his mouth, having Star light it. He pulled another cigarette out of the box, staring down at Alaya and holding it out to her as an offer for her to take it.

Alaya glared up at him, her pouting cheek resting on her dainty fist. Sighing almost in defeat, she reached out to grab the cigarette from Jotaro’s seemingly gigantic hands. Snatching it and sticking the butt of the smoke in between her lips. Jotaro couldn’t help but admire them and wonder how they felt...and tasted.

Lighting her cigarette with a match, Alaya took a long drag from it, exhaling smoke less sharply than normal. She adjusted her seated position to be a bit more modest, considering she had company now. 

Jotaro couldn’t help but examine and take in every sight he was seeing. Alaya’s pale but olive tinted skin almost glimmering in the flickering light of the smothering campfire flames from afar. Alaya adjusting her position to be more comfortable didn’t help his wandering imagination either, her legs going from hugging her chest to being outstretched in front of her stout but proportional torso, one crossed over the other. 

“Thanks for the smoke,” She mumbled, “having a hard time dozing off too I presume?”

Her voice snapped him out of his daydreaming, making the dust of pink that was on his cheeks to turn a deeper shade. She seemed to not notice, luckily for him.

“Don’t worry about it,” He grumbled, turning his head to not be directly looking at her, dipping the brim of his hat lower to hide his ever so reddening face. “Insomnia can just be a bitch sometimes.”  
“Ain’t that the truth,” Alaya smirked slightly, inhaling more smoke from her cigarette. “At least it’s a halfway decent night out.” 

“I guess so,” Jotaro exhaled, “Aren’t you a bit cold though? Considering how you dress and all…” His voice trailed off, looking away from her.

“Not really,” Alaya shrugged, “I’ve got blankets. Plus, if I get really cold, I could just go sit by the fire.” Alaya could feel her face becoming increasingly very warm, and she shivered and shifted a bit as she could feel sweat beginning to form on her legs. 

Jotaro noticed this, and without realizing it, he moved to sitting right next to her, his body seeming to move on it’s own to an extent. 

This caught Alaya by surprise, jumping a bit at the sudden beast of a man appearing right next to her. Alaya glanced up at Jotaro, her face now burning from the redness across her face. It was at this time she noticed the bright pink warmth on his cheekbones, which made her sigh in an exasperated tone. Alaya sharply glanced away as to not make a fool of herself by staring at him. Jotaro was incredibly handsome, almost too much so; his build was very domineering and strong, and his face was almost as if sculpted by an artist. His jet black hair slicked back, but flicks of hair usually fell across the front of his nose and around his forehead. His eyes a muted but still bright aquamarine, sometimes they would look to glow in certain lighting. 

Like they did now.

~

Jotaro had caught a feeling she was admiring him, not just by looking at her face, but her posture hinted at her being entranced by him. He looked away as to not make it seem like he too, was entranced by her. 

“You don’t need to sit so close to me like that, asshole. I’m fine.” Alaya pouted.

“I saw you shiver, give me a break,” Jotaro said lowly, tisking under his breath.

Alaya crossed her arms under her chest, huffing annoyed. She was not completely noticing that she was pressing her breasts together due to it, causing Jotaro to glance and make his face warmer, causing him to sweat a bit. 

Alaya glared at him ever so embarrassed, letting out a small gasp as her eyes wandered over his frame, trying to understand his body language. Almost as if the tension in the air snapped, Jotaro took his thumb underneath Alaya’s chin and pressed his lips eagerly to hers. Alaya let out a very quiet and surprised whimper, causing not only her to blush, but Jotaro as well.

It took Alaya a hot second to understand and realize what was happening, and when it finally clicked in her brain that he was kissing her, she wrapped her arms up and around his neck, deepening the already tense but very passionate kiss. 

Jotaro had found his way, somehow, to have a grip on Alaya’s waist, pulling her closer to him. Jotaro’s head was spinning from all the feelings and thoughts circling around in his mind, causing him to move and take actions without thinking. Without considering the places this situation could go, or the consequences, Jotaro pulled Alaya over top of his lap, deepening the already passionate kiss. His hands had wandered their way to Alaya’s hips, gripping her pelvis firmly, and pressing her down onto his growing member in his trousers.

Alaya pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, looking into the now glazed and very hungry eyes of the young man sitting underneath her. As she shifted a bit, she noticed the very large, stiff member rubbing on the inside of her thigh, causing her to let out a very surprised and soft, breathy, moan; which made Jotaro let out a stifled, low groan. 

Jotaro latched his lips to Alaya’s neck, nibbling and sucking marks onto her slender neck. Alaya let out small breathy whimpers and moans, trying to keep as quiet as possible considering her situation. 

“Ah, Jojo,” she whispered, “I don’t wanna wake anyone, who knows what would happen if we woke anyone up…”

“I don’t care.”

Alaya’s face got even redder as if it was even possible, and her eyes widened a bit at his directness. She gulped hard, placing her hands on Jotaro’s defined chest bulging through his shirt. 

Jotaro took this as an invitation to continue his ministrations on the stunning woman sitting on top of his lap. Tightening his grip on Alaya’s hip with his left hand, his right hand managed to find its way underneath her nightdress and up to her breast, massaging it as he continued leaving marks on her shoulder.

Alaya let out a shaky, soft moan, biting her bottom lip to stifle it a bit; Jotaro letting out a low growl out of his throat to hint at his need for more. Alaya could feel herself sweating, and becoming very warm and wet. She wouldn’t admit she liked this, but definitely could not get enough of it.

At this point, Jotaro had moved his mouth to Alaya’s breast, focusing on her nipple. Alaya let out a small quiet cry as his teeth grazed her hardening bud. The sounds and touches she was making intoxicated him, clouding his mind from reason, and making his cock twitch and strain against his trousers. 

Alaya could feel Jotaro sweating as well, his skin becoming a bit sticky and cool. Alaya took this chance to slip a hand down in front between the two, and delicately and softly rubbed her hand on Jotaro’s straining and stiff member. Jotaro let out a low muffled groan in response, gripping her plump, round, buttcheek. Alaya smirked, feeling proud to have accomplished at making Jotaro make such a delicious noise.

Jotaro was starting to become impatient, and pulled back her arm from his groin and pinning it behind her back. Alaya gasped at the sudden aggressive action, but was a bit relieved when he returned to sucking marks onto her shoulder.

She wasn’t expecting his warm hands to rub her wet lips through her underwear though. 

Alaya let out a breathy moan into Jotaro’s shoulder, grinding on his fingers, silently asking for more. Jotaro obliged, slipping her underwear to the side of her thigh and slowly sticking his index and middle finger into her warm and now very slick pussy. Alaya allowed a sharp exhale escape through her mouth, biting her finger in an attempt to muffle it; allowing herself to adjust to the fairly long digits in her, Alaya leaned into Jotaro’s ear.

“You can move now, you won’t hurt me with your fingers, don’t worry.” She whispered.

“I don’t need your permission.” Jotaro growled, biting the nape of her neck; Alaya letting out a sharp audible gasp. Jotaro began pulling his fingers in and out of her wetness, occasionally twisting and wiggling his fingers inside of her to get her best reactions. She exclaimed a fairly loud moan as he added a third finger to her entrance, stretching her more than what she had begun to become accustomed to. Alaya gasped and whimpered into Jotaro’s shoulder, trying her best to be quiet with the long digits thrusting in and out of her, making her stomach tie up into knots of pleasure, making her feel uneasy. 

Jotaro knew and could tell she was close from the way her walls tightened around his fingers, and wanted to send her over the edge.

So he did.

Pressing his thumb to her very needy and sensitive clit, he rubbed it gently into small circles, as his fingers wiggled and twisted in her warm, wet heat. Alaya let out a broken, shaky cry, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it; her body twitching and sticky from sweat. Jotaro grasped her waist as she writhed, riding out her orgasm with his fingers still inside of her, becoming more slick as she gushed and tightened over them. 

After her overwhelming orgasm, she shakily attempted to lift herself off of Jotaro, but was forced back to face him with a very desperate, hungry kiss. Jotaro lifted her from his lap effortlessly, pinning her down onto her blankets. Alaya gasped at the sudden action, but she didn’t attempt to stop him from doing so. She did want it after all. She didn’t realize she had closed her eyes during it, but it was intensifying the sensations she was feeling.

Jotaro had started to undo his belts at this point, and unzipped his pants, pulling them down enough along with his underwear to release his hard, twitching cock from its constraints. Lifting Alaya’s legs to her chest with a free hand, he rubbed his needy cock on her lips, making it slick so he could enter without hurting her too much. 

Alaya whimpered at the feeling of the underside of his very large cock rubbing on her, causing her to become wetter. Jotaro lost all sense of self control, guiding his desperate cock slowly into her awaiting heat, letting a mumbled moan escape his lips. Alaya covered her mouth as she let out a broken scream at the feeling of the large member entering her, and once fully in, feeling it press against her cervix. Jotaro leaned closer to her face, letting out a low, breathy whisper.

“You’re way too tight.”

“Ah, but do I feel good?” Alaya asked.

“Hah, yeah, way too good. But-”

Jotaro, taking Alaya’s hands and pinning them above her head with his hand, so she couldn’t move them, glared at her, his aquamarine eyes piercing through her.

“Don’t,” he exclaimed lowly, his voice like silk. 

“Mine.”

Alaya whined quietly, feeling a bit uncourteous to her fellow allies, knowing how loud she would probably get. Jotaro moved her legs up and over his broad shoulders, pressing her further into the bed of the van, making her whimper as she took him deeper. 

“Y-You can start m-moving now…” She gasped.

Jotaro took no hesitation in pulling most of the way out and ramming back into her awaiting warmth. Alaya let out a loud, shaky moan as a reaction to the sudden thrust, doing the same again and again every time he did. As Jotaro quickened his thrusts and pacing, pumping into her so aggressively started to make the vehicle they were in rock side to side, causing the axels to creak. 

Alaya’s cries for more became music to his ears, occasionally kissing her cheek to get closer to hear her even more clearly. 

“Hah! Jojo I’m gonna c-cum again!” Alaya breathily moaned.  
“G-Good,” Jotaro mumbled downward at her, “I-I think I’m gonna too…”

Jotaro leaned closer to lock lips with Alaya, thrusting at an incredible pace, her moans caught in their liplock. 

Alaya arched her back, allowing Jotaro to hit her g-spot even more, causing her toes to curl, and her walls tightening around him made him grit his teeth and his arm tense up, tightening his grip on her hands.

Alaya let out a guttural and high cry, cumming from the overstimulation, her eyes rolling back from the pleasure and her body tensing and twitching.

Not long after Alaya was pushed over the edge, Jotaro snapped his eyes shut, leaning closer into the space between Alaya’s shoulder and head; and let out a strained groan as he emptied every last bit of his release into her still tightened and wet warmth. 

They both were out of breath, heavily breathing on each other’s faces as they recovered from their hot and heavy scene, Jotaro releasing his grasp on Alaya’s wrists. Alaya reached down and cupped both of Jotaro’s cheeks in her palms, and kissed him lovingly, causing him to blush.

“You should forget things more often.” Alaya smirked.

“Good Grief…”

~


End file.
